


Fallen angel

by chibinekochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other, POV Zen | Hyun Ryu, Suicide Attempt, prophetic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: Zen has a prophetic dream about someone committing suicide. Will he be able to safe the person he saw ?





	Fallen angel

It was only a nightmare but something was off when I woke up. I could hear someone crying but it was impossible their was no one anywhere here. I fall back to asleep drifting into a strange dream once again. This time it was different I saw it someone on top of a roof. Someone that was looking sad they looked lonely. I saw them Fall from the roof they looked at me like they wanted me to save them.  
I can only hardly make out who they are but they looked like a angel falling.  
The only think I know is that I have to save them no matter what. I saw them falling and they wanted me to stop them. It was not just a dream It was a prophetic dream I am sure of this. 

I have no idea who this person is and I have no idea how I will do it but I gotta do it. If I not save them then no one will.  
In my dream it was night so I can only hope its not too late just yet. The sun is just raising who ever it is as long they not already jumped I have time till tonight. Since it was a prophetic dream I still have time to save them. That is at least my hope. That roof it was familiar but where did I see it ?  
My phone goes off it's my alert I need to get dressed and then I need to do my training but not today. I have to figure out where that roof top is. I have to before my work starts. After my performance it could be too late. It would go till way after dark. I will have to cancel today´s performance. Even if that will make the Directer angry I don't care when there is someones life on the line. If I could only remember where the place is. I have no choice but to look for it. I dress up and stuff myself quickly with some food and Coffee then I go and get my motorcycle out. There is a good chance that I find the building like that.  
In my dream the building was really tall it was Grey and it had roof that felt familiar. It must be a building I was in a few times. Probably a occasion where I had to go and take a smoke break. Who knew this bad habit would come in handy at some point.

I drive to different buildings threw out the city but neither of them seem to fit the building I saw in my dream. Not tall enough , wrong color or the roof was not the same. My time was slowly running out. Soon they would expect me at work. I have my phone on my hand there is no doubt in my head of what I should do.  
Just when I start dialing the number my phone goes off its almost funny at its the person I just was about to call. A sign from the sky hopefully. I take the call from the Director. “Where are you the rehearsals where scheduled to start right now You know how important this is for the play in the evening. When you are not here within the next 30mins I will give the role to someone else and you will not have to come here again !” The director is in awful mood like ever. A strict man that would never take no for a answer any other day I would had rushed over to him I would apologized. Today though it was different. No matter how you see it a human life is the most valuable think and even if the chance that I find them is low I still have to try.  
As long the sun is not set I still have time. There is no doubt about my reaction to his demand. “I am sorry in that case we will have to part ways.” I sigh slightly I know what I am giving up with these words. I wont ever regret something like this though. “What how dare you what is going on ? I hope you have a very good explanation for this.” He yells at me loud as always even if I would explain it he would not believe me. They never do after all. A prophetic dream is nothing that is easily to be believed in unless you experienced it before. “I do there is a life on the line. I have no time to explain this but I have to save someone.” I really have no time for this. I drop the call there is nothing to add anymore. The higher the sun sets the less time I have. I look o the sky for a moment and I hope that I will find it soon. I wish my dream would´ve been more clear if I had seen them better or if I at least seen other buildings. This is not the time to start thinking about this. I sigh and get back on the motorcycle.  
I drive around aimlessly threw the City every building that I ever was in every building that I have seen many times. I check them all. Why is this City so huge ? All of them look the same. 

The sun merciless wanders across the sky. In look uo to it again while I put new fuel in my Motorcycle.  
Its hopeless isn´t it ? How could I ever even hope to find them or save them. This dream was nothing but something to torture me. Quite a cruel joke if that is true. What use has this ability of I can´t even use it to save one single person ? 

I push these thoughts away I still have time. I can't let my dream come true I know they need my help I can reach them in time I have to. I keep driving I get more and more desperate why are there so many tall buildings in this town. I keep asking the same questions its pointless useless.  
The sky turns red slowly surely it will get night. The shadows slowly eat the city. The light gets less and less I feel like the city eats all hope away.  
I am right in front of the theater I was supposed to play here tonight. Now I stand right in front of the entrance. I see the poster it still has my name on it. I wounder who got my role tonight.

Its dark now are their now on a roof somewhere in this ocean of buildings ? How much time I really have left ? I don't know. This feels like a waste of my time why did I even bother to find them?

It was hopeless from the start. I never should had listened to my dream their was probably nothing I could have done from the start.  
I should had just accepted this was bound to happen. If my dreams showing me the future then maybe there is no way I can stop them. Why did I even hoped to find them anyway.  
It was ever hopeless and useless. I look at the building in front maybe at least I could beg to get my role back try to forget it images it was only a dream move on and forget about this. 

No that would be wrong. There is still a chance maybe if I drive more around maybe than I could find them I have to try at least. At least then I would had done anything.  
The Theater building seems almost to mock me its tall it overs shades me. It is Grey I remember I had smoked on this roof before.  
In this moment I remember that roof it is this building. I had spent the whole day trying to remember it but I oversaw the Theater. Every time I thought on it I pushed it away I even avoided driving close to it.

The irony is bitter it was right their this whole time. It's still not too late I have to go up to them. Their would been a commotion if it already had happened.  
I go inside the building they let me pass without issues. I have no interest in anything but to go up the stairs I run I am much faster with this then with the elevator. I run into someone from the crew “Hey I thought you would not come today the Director is furious.” She blocks my way.”I am only here to save someone they are on the roof and they are about to do something stupid. Just let me pass.” I am slightly angry I am in a rush I have no time to be polite. “What on the roof how do you know that ?” She is confused. “Look I have no time for this I need to go up.” I shove her to the side and make my way up. 

She stands confused on the stairs. I can ever tell her sorry another time right now this doesn't matter.  
I keep on running up the stairs. I try to calm myself down before I open the door. No matter what is find on the other side of this door I have to stay calm.  
The metal door opens the roof is barely lit but their there are. They stand on the roof behind the railing.

I can't risk scaring them they could fall of I have to keep careful.”Hey you what are you doing ?” I ask carefully not too loud but loud enough for them to hear me. They turn their head to me I can barely make them out its dark they wear dark clothes.

I still remember how sad they looked in my dream what ever it is that brought them here they must be really desperate. “Don´t come closer.” They yell at me. I do as they say I stay Back. “okay I will stay here but how about you move back to this side so we can talk.” I was hoping I could at least make them come back to this side. The abyss was just inches away from them. “Just go away leave me alone.” They turn their head away from me again. They look down to the street beyond them.  
“I will not do that.” I could not even if I anted to if I would go now then they would just end their life. How could I let them do that. “Why do you even care ?” They look to me again. They have their hands on the railing as they turn around to me. This must be a good sign I hope at last.  
“I care cause I see you their and also because I dreamed that you be here I know it makes little sense but its true.” I try my best to get them to come away from their. I make a step forward closer to them 

“What you lie just keep where you are !” They sound angry. “It's true you cried in that dream you not want to do this please come here we can talk.” I take another step they not told me to stop again after all. “What are you thinking I will fall for such a lie ?” They think I am making it up. There is one think that I know about them the one think about them I saw in my dream. They are still too far away so the only way I can know this is from my dream. “Your eyes they are blue.” I yell at them. They are clearly surprised. “You have to believe me I came here to save you so come back here.” I take some more steps towards them. They not move at all they seem to stare at me I keep on moving closer. They seem to think about what I said and I have to be careful. 

“Are you for real ?” They sound afraid I can't even blame them I would not believe myself either. “Yes just come here there are people that care I am one for sure.” I can only hope they trust me enough on my words. “That dream how did it end ?” They are still way to close to the edge I carefully stay far enough away to not make them step back. I manged to get close enough to grab them. “I am here to change it.” I could not even say it the images from my dream where still hunting me. 

Suddenly the door opens. Its someone from the staff a security guard. They seem to be scared. They almost take a step back. “Stay their.” I call to him I look back and the one right in front of me. Fear in their eyes. If they step even a bit back they will fall. Just like in my dream. 

I can't let that happen. I reach out my hand to them. They look to me in disbelieve. “I won't let you fall tonight.” I take the last step towards them. I not grab them just yet I can't risk scaring them. “Come take my hand.” I still reach out to them. They look at me and they look at then man behind us. I hope he is still standing still.  
They take one hand of the railing I nod to them. They are about to take my hand when Suddenly a gust of wind comes in I see they lose their balance but I can get a hold of them just in the right moment. They hold on to me and I see the fear in their eyes. I think this is the moment they realize they not want to die. I manage to pull them back to the railing. I see the security guard coming up to us. They take them from me they pull them back over the railing.

They look at me they must be still confused about what just happened. I think they understood this sign from who knows where to not jump. Hope that at least.  
I never dreamed of them again and they said weakly thank you to me before they are brought away inside.

I take a look at the dark city I am glad I found them just in time that means that in the end my dreams can be changed as long as I can make it in time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here. Thank you for reading this I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This fanfic was strongly inspired by the song Fallen Angel from Three Days Grace.  
> Comments and thoughts on this fanfic would be really helpful.


End file.
